


Misfortune Seldom Comes Alone

by talonyth



Series: prompted [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi thinks he might be cursed when he first arrives in Tokyo. And he sort of thinks he knows who might have cursed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune Seldom Comes Alone

It could be worse, Daichi thinks as he gets off at a train station with a name he doesn’t recognize. At least it isn’t raining. 

He thinks but it starts thundering and storming the second he takes a step outside of the station and he starts to think that maybe, perhaps, he has been cursed by some evil spirit. His first official day living in Tokyo, moving here from the countryside for college, and this is what happens. 

It still could be worse, he thinks, he could have lost all of his baggage. Which. Isn’t in his hands. And neither anywhere near him. And it dawns on him that he got off the train as fast as he could because he realized he was wrong - and left his entire wardrobe and a few other things on that train. 

He stays close to the entrance of the station to shelter himself from the storm and his mood is rapidly hitting rock-bottom. Curse or not, someone definitely doesn’t like him being here. 

He got lost, there is no chance for him to at least get to his assigned dorm because the sudden rain is so heavy that he can barely see in front of him and he thinks of how his luggage is most likely currently travelling to no man’s land - without him. 

Daichi sighs deeply, deeper than he ever sighed before, and rustles through the pockets of his jeans. Well, at least his money and his phone are still with him. He takes out his phone and stares at the display as it suddenly buzzes. He flinches but presses the green button and holds it at his ear. 

"H-Hello?"

"Sawamura, hi."

This voice. He has heard it a lot past the last weeks. Mainly because they happened to talk about what they would do after graduation at the last tournament and found out they not only applied at the same colleges, they also eventually got accepted in the same one. So they exchanged numbers. ‘Just for, you know, reference. Since you are a country boy. I can show you around.” That’s what he said but Daichi never really asked for that. Nor would he. 

Ever since, Kuroo has been calling him every now and then. ‘Since we’ll go to the same college and all. It’d be good for you to know at least someone, right?’ Well, yeah, Daichi thought, but that someone could also have been someone else. Someone less… Kuroo. He doesn’t think there is a proper word to describe him. Maybe cunning. And smug. But thrice their intensity. Or maybe ten times. That’s Kuroo. 

Kuroo has also asked when Daichi would arrive in Tokyo a week prior. ‘I could come and pick you up. You’re not familiar here so you might get lost.’ Daichi remembers laughing and saying he’d be just fine but looking at his situation right now, it is anything but that. 

At least a familiar voice is at the other end of the phone and it gives Daichi a bit of safety back - and hope that the day might not be completely ruined. 

"Did you arrive in Tokyo already?" Kuroo asks. His voice is barely audible due to the storm and the poor connection. 

"Actually, yes," Daichi almost yells into the speaker, "Just now. Tokyo is less pretty than what you promised."

He hears a faint snicker accompanied by static noises. 

"You just brought this with you from the neck of the woods," he replies and Daichi can practically hear his complacent smirk. Daichi wonders what he must have done to anger the gods this much. 

Before he can counterattack, Kuroo already starts talking again. 

"Do you have any means to get to the dorms?"

"No," Daichi simply says and contemplates whether he should tell Kuroo that he has no idea where he even is. He can only imagine what he’d have to hear from Kuroo. Certainly something like ‘I told you you’d get lost, I totally told you.’ 

"Let me guess, you’re completely lost."

"I’m not. …Not really, I suppose. I haven’t looked where I am yet."

"Good job, Sawamura," Kuroo laughs, "I told you you’d get lost."

There it is. On cue. Suddenly he thinks it might be a hundred times of the intensity of smug what Kuroo is. Maybe even more. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You told me and I’m just a county bumpkin who has no idea. Get off my back, will ya?" he replies, a lot more irritated than he wanted to sound. But seriously, the day could have barely gotten worse than this. 

"You’re slipping back into your mother tongue, _country bumpkin_.”

Daichi wants to retort but again, Kuroo interrupts him beforehand. 

"Anyway, my offer from before is still up. If you want to I can come and pick you up after the rain lets up. So?"

Somehow, Daichi starts to realize that maybe, perhaps, this all is Kuroo’s doing. He has been asking since forever to pick him up only to be rejected. Perhaps this is Kuroo’s curse - the missed station, the rain, the lost luggage - all just for today so he could come and meet him.

What a joke. 

"Yeah. Please come get me."

But the joke’s definitely on Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> i have become very fond of kurodai and i do not know why and it's tragic but also beautiful and basically this fic was really dumb and i only wrote this because i thought it would be fun for daichi to have a really misfortunate day (with kuroo being the cherry on top of the cream on top of the huge pile of misfortune cake)


End file.
